Même séparés, je pense à toi
by Ilovechips4ever
Summary: Un an s'est écoulé depuis le retrait des dragons dans le Monde Caché et pourtant, certains ont encore du mal à accepter les conséquences de cet exode. C'est encore plus difficile pour un Furie nocturne en particulier. Voyant cela, sa compagne cherche à l'aider, mais que peut-elle bien faire?


Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue à ma seconde fanfiction, mais ma toute première en français. Je m'étais jurée de ne pas écrire deux histoires à la fois, mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai de nouvelles idées que j'ai envie d'écrire. Celle-ci n'est qu'un one-shot et je ne sais pas si je vais en écrire d'autres avant de finir ma première en anglais sur laquelle je compte me concentrer de nouveau.

En tout les cas, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Au cœur du monde des dragons, un grand silence règne. C'est le milieu de la nuit, comme le révèle la lumière émise par le gigantesque cristal, également appelé l'île du roi, dont l'éclat se réduit et s'accroît au même rythme que la course du soleil dans le monde des humains. Au-dessus de l'île du roi se trouve un autre cristal pendant au plafond du monde souterrain. Au niveau de sa base se trouve une grotte spacieuse, peuplée de végétation et de cristaux entourant un centre dégagé. Cette grotte est aujourd'hui habitée par l'Alpha, sa compagne et leurs futurs petits.

Au fond de cette grotte, dans un nid fait de roches, de champignons et de plantes, dort la reine des dragons. Allongée sur le ventre et entourée de sa longue queue, la Furie éclair s'agite dans son sommeil. Avec un grognement, elle se retourne pour se blottir contre son compagnon, mais ne rencontre que le vide. Agacée, elle ouvre les yeux. Il n'est pas dans le nid. Se dressant sur ses pattes, elle s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas dans la grotte. Où peut-il bien être ? Elle se lève et renifle leur nid. Vivant ici, leur odeur est imprégnée partout, mais celle-ci est plus forte lorsqu'ils sont présents. Elle sent une faible effluve et la suit jusqu'à la sortie. Il n'est pas parti juste pour se soulager, sinon l'odeur serait plus forte; or sa faiblesse indique qu'il est parti depuis un bon moment déjà.

Intriguée et curieuse, elle s'étire de tout son long puis déploie ses ailes avant de s'élancer dans le vide. Tout de suite, elle sent l'air pousser contre ses ailes et avec quelques battements stabilise son vol. Elle traverse le grand espace circulaire vide entourant l'île du roi puis survole la forêt de champignons. Elle pousse un long rugissement, un appel pour son compagnon. Pas de réponse. La majorité des dragons sont en train de dormir, à l'exception de ceux nocturnes comme les Vélocidards dont elle aperçoit une meute courant dans la forêt, mais aucune trace de son roi. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour comprendre.

Avec un soupir, elle se penche sur la gauche et se dirige vers un chemin, un trou dans la paroi rocheuse menant aux terrains de naissances où les femelles pondent et font éclore leurs œufs. Elle sait où il est, car ce n'est pas la première fois. Elle n'a jamais rien laissée paraître, mais cela commence à l'inquiéter. Traversant le court chemin, elle arrive aux terrains de naissances où de larges colonnes de pierres partant du sol au plafond sont illuminées par des plantes brillantes et couvertes d'œufs de toutes les espèces de dragons avec leurs mères dormant près d'eux. Rapidement, la couleur de ses écailles change, passant du blanc pur et brillant à une sorte de bleu gris avec des bandes scintillantes recouvrant son corps. Ce phénomène l'a toujours amusée et est, selon elle, une preuve supplémentaire que la place des dragons est ici, et non chez les humains. Elle arrive au bout des terrains de naissance et s'enfonce dans un second sombre tunnel, ses écailles redeviennent blanches tandis qu'elle survole une rivière jusqu'à la gigantesque caldera souterraine. Au sommet se trouve un énorme trou par lequel s'écoule l'océan donnant naissance à une gigantesque cascade circulaire et menant directement au monde des humains. S'aidant de battements d'ailes puissants, elle remonte la cascade aveuglée par la vapeur et assourdie par le vrombissement de l'eau, elle atteint néanmoins le sommet sans risque. Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel est peuplé d'étoiles et de la lune ronde. Seuls quelques nuages sont visibles et le vacarme de la cascade est toujours aussi assourdissant. Des rochers dont les extrémités sortent de l'eau entourent le cratère. Elle les survole jusqu'à apercevoir une forme noire allongée sur l'un d'eux. Elle a failli ne pas le voir à cause de ses écailles noires comme la nuit.

Silencieuse, elle se laisse planer et atterrit derrière lui. L'oreille de ce dernier se dresse et il tourne la tête, ses yeux verts brillant dans le noir. Le Furie nocturne penche sa tête, surpris de voir sa compagne. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle saurait le trouver ici. La Furie éclair remue l'une de ses oreilles, vexée qu'il puisse penser cela. Il repose alors sa tête sur les pattes, le regard rivé sur l'horizon. Doucement, elle s'avance vers lui.

Ils se sont rencontrés seulement l'été dernier, mais ils se connaissent si bien qu'elle n'a aucun problème à deviner la raison de son comportement. Le regard de la dragonne se pose sur la queue de son compagnon où le faux aileron fait par son humain remplace celui qu'il a perdu, lui permettant de voler pour leur plus grand plaisir. Par un procédé lui échappant complètement, ce faux aileron fonctionne toujours et n'a aucune égratignure ni brûlure. Mais il est également important pour le roi des dragons, car il lui rappelle son dragonnier. Il ne regrette pas le choix que lui et tous les autres dragons ont fait. Il est heureux ici et tous les deux le savent. Pourtant, il y a encore ce trou en lui laissé par l'absence de son meilleur ami et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le surprend à se morfondre à ce sujet. Même si cela reste étrange à ces yeux, elle a compris combien cet humain comptait pour lui, mais elle espérait qu'avec le temps, il finirait par l'oublier, comme d'autres dragons l'ont fait. De toute évidence, elle s'est trompée.

Il a toujours le regard rivé sur l'horizon. C'est alors qu'elle a une idée. Elle recule de plusieurs pas et s'allonge sur le sol, la queue en l'air et le regard rivé sur sa cible. Il est très joueur, donc rien de tel qu'un jeu pour lui remonter le moral. D'un bond, elle atterrit sur sa queue, le faisant sursauter puis grogner. Il n'est pas d'humeur pour ça. Voulant l'inciter à jouer, elle sautille et donne un coup de patte à sa queue. Il se retourne et rugit. Elle répond sur le même ton, n'ayant jamais apprécié qu'on lui grogne dessus. Il a beau être l'Alpha, cela ne change rien. Frustré, il se détourne et va s'allonger à l'autre bout du rocher. Elle souffle de la fumée par ses narines. Bon sang qu'il est têtu. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas juste passer à autre chose? Son humain l'a probablement fait lui. Il doit certainement avoir une compagne, des petits, diriger son village. À moins que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivé, peut-être d'autres humains cherchant les dragons s'en sont pris à lui. Se pourrait…se pourrait-il que ce soit ça? Son compagnon se sent-il mal, car il ne sait pas ce qui lui est advenu? Elle tourne le regard vers lui. Oui, c'est certainement ça. Il est de nature protectrice, autant avec elle qu'avec lui. Elle regarde alors elle aussi vers l'horizon, en direction de l'île où il vit. C'est dangereux et risqué, mais c'est le seul moyen de le savoir. Elle appelle son compagnon. Celui-ci lève ses oreilles, mais ne se retourne pas. Elle ouvre alors ses ailes et s'élance. Les battements d'ailes attirent l'attention du Furie qui, voyant sa compagne s'éloigner du cratère, se lève et l'appelle. Elle s'arrête, le regarde lui, l'horizon puis lui encore. Il comprend ce qu'elle veut dire. Il est si excité à l'idée de revoir Harold, son meilleur ami, qu'il ouvre instinctivement ses ailes, mais une chose le retient. Le risque est trop grand, si d'autres humains les voient ou s'ils tombent sur ceux mauvais. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa compagne, l'amour de sa vie. Il songe à y aller seul, ses écailles noires lui offrant le camouflage parfait, mais la Furie est décidée à l'aider. Finalement, la tentation est trop grande et il s'élance, les deux dragons volant en direction de l'horizon.

Ils volent à ras de l'eau, réduisant ainsi le risque d'être vus, mais le Furie ne peut s'empêcher de regarder sa compagne dont les écailles blanches la rend parfaitement visible. Il roucoule, montrant son inquiétude. Elle crache alors une boule de feu explosant devant elle, vole directement au milieu de la fournaise et disparaît, grâce à ses écailles qui ont la particularité de devenir invisible quand chauffées. Cependant, chaleur finira par se dissiper et cracher une boule de feu n'est pas des plus discret. Il espère que tout se passera bien. Par chance, l'île sur laquelle s'est installé Harold et son village n'est pas trop loin. La Lune a presque achevé sa course dans le ciel quand ils l'aperçoivent enfin. L'excitation commence à le gagner et il se met à accélérer. Elle le suit, son corps redevenant visible. Ils volent jusqu'au pied de la falaise entourant l'île et la remontent pour atterrir sous les premiers arbres.

Il n'y a aucun bruit sinon le grésillement des insectes. Tout est noir et un vent léger remue les branches et l'herbe à l'occasion. Dans un silence absolu, les deux dragons s'avancent, la Furie n'osant pas redevenir invisible. Ils n'ont pas passé beaucoup de temps sur cette île, mais ils en ont vu suffisamment pour trouver le chemin du campement. Ils atteignent le sommet d'une pente d'où ils ont une vue dégagée du campement, sauf que ce n'est plus un campement. Tout un village s'étend maintenant devant eux, assez singulier, les bâtiments disposés de façon aléatoire avec des formes rappelant les dragons un peu partout. En se déplaçant vers la droite, le Furie aperçoit une maison en hauteur et plus grosse que les autres. Dans les coutumes humaines, ce type de maison est celle des chefs. Avec une discrétion digne de leur espèce, ils s'en approchent, se positionnant dans les arbres la surplombant lorsqu'une voix se fait entendre.

-J'adore comment vous avez construit votre nouveau village.

Les dragons se recroquevillent sur leur branche derrière les feuilles. Un groupe de cinq humains marchent en direction de la maison. En tête se trouve son humain, son Harold. Il est là. Le Furie émet un petit son, mais sa compagne le rappelle à l'ordre en montrant ces crocs. Ils ne doivent pas être vu. Derrière Harold se trouve Astrid, sa compagne (du moins il espère qu'ils ont enfin franchi la patte), Ingrid, leur vieille amie vivant loin d'ici et deux mâles qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

-Merci Ingrid, Harold dit. Varek et moi avons beaucoup travaillé sur les plans, surtout pour les dessins et l'architecture.

La Furie ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, mais lui a appris le langage humain durant sa vie auprès d'eux, un exploit dont il est le seul à pouvoir se vanter même si ce n'est pas son genre. Il comprend donc ce qui se dit.

-Je vois que vous avez mis énormément d'efforts sur les représentations des dragons, le premier mâle dit.

-Ouais, répond le second. Quand on voit comment vous les honorez, on a du mal à croire que vous ignorez où ils sont tous partis.

Harold et Astrid se retournent brusquement.

-Pardon, s'écrie Astrid. Nous traiteriez-vous de menteurs?

Les deux mâles sont pris par surprise et quelque peu effrayés par le regard d'Astrid.

-Quoi? Non. Pas du tout.

-C'est juste que vous êtes les derniers à les avoir vus et ce que vous dites est quand même étrange. Beaucoup de gens se posent des questions. Certains ont même commencé à chercher les dragons.

La Furie regarde son compagnon, inquiète par le ton des voix. Lui aussi se demande ce qui va se passer. Il se relève un peu pour regarder par-dessus les feuilles. Cependant, Harold calme Astrid en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Il regarde alors les deux mâles et s'exprime avec calme et autorité.

-Nous comprenons vos interrogations, mais je peux vous assurer que nous n'avons pas menti. Personne ne sait où ils sont allés, pas même nos alliés qui en avaient aussi. À quoi leur départ aurait-il servi si qui que ce soit aurait su où les trouver? Alors je vous prierai de bien transmettre le message aux gens qui ne l'ont pas compris et de les mettre en garde. Ne nous provoquer pas sur ce sujet. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, chefs.

Les deux chefs bredouillent quelque chose avant de s'éloigner. Une fois loin, Harold pousse un long soupir.

-Impressionnant, tu as fait des progrès, le félicite Ingrid avant de continuer sur un ton plus triste. Mais sérieusement, juste entre nous, vous ne savez vraiment pas où sont nos dragons?

Harold et Astrid se regardent avant de répondre non et qu'ils sont sincèrement désolés. Les trois se disent alors au revoir et Ingrid part de son côté. Astrid marche en direction de sa maison, mais étrangement, Harold porte son regard vers le ciel au lieu de la suivre.

-Harold?

-Désolé, répond-il en la regardant. C'est juste que…je n'aime pas mentir à Ingrid, ni à nos autres amis.

-Je sais, moi non plus. Mais nous devons rappeler pourquoi nous le faisons. Pourquoi nous les avons relâchés. La situation n'a toujours pas changé.

-Et ça ne changera certainement pas de notre vivant (soupir). Est-ce que tu te demandes parfois ce qu'ils font, comment ils vont? Moi, je me le demande constamment ce que Krokmou est devenu. Est-ce qu'il m'a oublié?

Astrid regarde vers le sol tandis qu'Harold reporte son regard sur le ciel. Le Furie ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse. Si seulement il pouvait se monter, lui sauter pour jouer et s'envoler avec lui. Cependant, en dépit de combien il souhaite le contraire, ils doivent rester cachés. Les enjeux sont bien trop importants, malheureusement.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils vivent leur vie tranquillement et heureux, répond Astrid, Krokmou également. Je doute qu'ils nous aient oubliés. Pas tous, du moins je l'espère. Ils doivent certainement dormir à cette heure-ci. D'ailleurs, nous devrions en faire de même, surtout toi qui n'a pas arrêté de toute la journée. Allez, et plus vite que ça.

-Ok, ok, dit Harold en riant et en évitant le bras levé d'Astrid.

Harold attire alors Astrid contre lui et l'embrasse. Ils se sourient avant de rentrer dans leur maison. Peu de temps après, plus aucun son n'est entendu et personne en vue. La Furie grogne alors, signalant que la voie est libre pour partir. Le Furie lance un dernier regard à la maison où Harold est avant de suivre sa compagne. Ils descendent de leur arbre et marchent discrètement dans la forêt jusqu'à la falaise où ils avaient atterri. De là, ils se jettent dans le vide et reprennent la direction du monde des dragons tout en rasant l'eau comme à l'aller.

La Furie regarde alors son compagnon et celui roucoule, heureux d'avoir pu revoir Harold au moins une fois même s'il ne pouvait pas interagir avec lui. Leurs humains ne les ont pas oubliés et il espère qu'un jour, il sera réuni avec le sien, qu'ils voleront ensemble de nouveau. Mais pour le moment, il est content de le savoir bien portant et heureux.

Il vient alors se placer sous sa compagne et lui lèche le menton, la remerciant. Celle-ci frotte affectueusement son nez contre le sien, un geste qu'il retourne avec amour et attention. L soleil est déjà levé quand ils atteignent l'entrée de leur monde et y rentre sans aucune hésitation.

* * *

Et voilà. Personnellement, je vois très bien cela arriver pour de vrai. Non? Qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce que l'histoire vous a plus? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion.

Bonne journée et à la prochaine.


End file.
